Pregúntanos
by New Horizon Visible
Summary: Titan Ask
1. Introducción

Raven aparece en escena -Si tienes alguna pregunta para nosotros...- De la nada Chico Bestia sale e interrumpe a Raven.

-O reto!- Una mano negra saca al chico por una ventana.

-Cállate, bien pregunta o reto, mándalo y los contestaremos.-

-Si, mandemos sus dudas y con una gran satisfacción las responderemos a todos, pequeños glomorgs- Starfire agarra a Sedita y la enseña a la cámara.

-Raven, ¿tiraste otra vez a Bestita por la ventana?- Cyborg examina la ventana con sumo cuidado.

-Si, ¿por?-

-Vas a tener que pagarme todas las ventanas que rompes.-

-Técnicamente Chico Bestia rompió la ventana con su cuerpo.-

-¡No te pongas lista conmigo!-

-Soy lista.-

Robin se pone entre ambos evitando una pelea.

-Dejen de pelearse, Titanes Fuera!- Se cortan las luces

-¿Ese va a ser tu gran final?- Se oye una monótona voz desde la oscuridad.

-Solo acabemos con esto.-

-Acabalo, tu empezaste con tu grandioso final, cof cof patético cof, cof.-

-Titanes Fuera!-

-Raven me debes una ventana.-

-Que Chico Bestia la pague.-

-Amigos no peleen.-

-Ahh, podemos acabar con esto?- Dice Robin algo molesto.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer.-

-Una manita por favor!-

Todos salen de la escena.

-¿Chicos?

* * *

><p>Así que cualquier pregunta incluyendo retos, son bienvenidos aquí.<p> 


	2. El primer reto

Okay, perdón. Lo sé me tarde mucho pero hoy subire más como un patético intento de compensación, o solo saltense esto. Ya saben, los directivo que se parecen a Trigon, implementaron parciales, semanales y mensuales además casi bimestrales, no tuve descanso hasta hoy. Asi que acepten estas disculpas, y si no las aceptan pues que les parece una galletita? Ja hasta creeen! Bueno ya a la acción! A si los Titanes no me pertenecen, si lo fuerann... malefica sonrisa insertar aquí.

* * *

><p>-¿Y como para que, Robin?-<p>

Raven lo observo desde la punta del sofá en el que estaba sentada. Robin se encontraba al frente de la Supercomputadora acaparando toda la pantalla no dejando jugar videojuegos a Cyborg y Chico Bestia y Star estaba acostada de cabeza.

-Raven, esto nos ayudara a ejercitar nuestra mente. Seremos mejores.-

Raven bufó. Era la más inteligente. Que los pusieran a hacer una tonta prueba de IQ y ya pero noooooo! Tenía que hacer que el mundo parara su curso probando su punto. Mal argumentado por cierto.

-**Amigo, Robin** ¿en que mejoraremos?-

Y friendzonnearon a Robin. Pero el nunca se da por vencido. Era como su mentor, Bruce Wayen o Batman. Salvo que el era un sentimental de lo peor y jamás podría ser como Bruce dado que él es Robin no Bruce.

-En todo mi queridisima Star.-

Chico bestia y Cyborg por fin se dieron por vencidos y aventaron los controles al aire. Sabian el infierno que se les vendria encima.

-Bien todos, haremos lo que diga el reto al pie de la letra, como yo diga.-

-Puedo llevar audífonos?- No sobreviviría sin música. Alto porque le pedía permiso?

El líder del equipo empezo a organizar todo para poder empezar con su primer reto.

-No Raven.-

-Un libro?-Por lo menos un libro ¡no?

-No.-

Y se hartó. Raven no podía creer primera que creyera que en serio le pidió permiso, era sarcasmo, se dijo a si misma. Aja, se respondio a si misma. Segunda que onda no era su padre.

-Puedo tatuarme, papá?!-

-No hija mía.-

-¿¡Que carajos!?, no eres mi padre, no me puedes impedir hacer cosas.-

-Si puedo.-

La voz de Star era débil como si algo la estuviera bajando el ánimo.

-Amiga Raven, calma porfavor.-

-¡¿POR?!-

-Tus facciones me dan miedo.-

Las facciones de Raven cambiaron, sus dientes caninos (colmillos) crecieron enormemente (1) sus ojos en vez de ser 4 solo eran 2 pero totalmente negros. Se necesita más para intimidar?

-Opps, perdón Star y compañia.-

-No importa amiga.-

-Titanes dejen de flojonear, tenemos nuestro primer reto:

LLEVEN A LOS TITANES A ARKHAM Y ENCIERRENLOS UNA HORA CON EL JOKER!

_-RavenMore_

-Uhmm

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor<p>

(1) Ja la quiero volver vampiro!

Siguiente chap. Robin y el Joker. Prometo hacerlo más corto, digo largo. Jeje.


End file.
